Dirty Roses
by WoxwilltheOutlaw
Summary: A terrible fucked up story with a pair that has no business together. Xaldin/Marluxia


This pair spurs just from the fact that in Xaldin's khwiki page states that he is a sadistic individual. And the first thing that came to mind was bdsm. But the first thought I had was Marluxia being punished by Xaldin under Xemnas's orders after he attempted to take over the organization. But really I only like the pink and purple combo.

Marluxia stuck out his tongue. The two never spoke to each other. Lately, there was something blooming between them and Xaldin asked him to come to his room.

His bed white--like the entire palace in The World That Never Was--fluffy white sheets and a pair of handcuffs tangled amongst the covers.

"You are a sick puppy, you know that?" Marluxia stated with his lips turned upward. Xaldin sat on his bed holding a smirk. "What's wrong with that?" He inquired. "How long have we been doing this now? 150 days?"

"Doesn't matter how long. Who has ever let you?" Marluxia gestured to the handcuffs on the sheets. "DO THAT to them?"

"Oh? These?" Xaldin picked up the handcuffs with one digit. He rocked the cuffs along his index fingers. "I've acted worse."

"Oh please, pray tell," he disputed. Xaldin removed himself from the bed and walked to Marluxia. He wrapped a hand round his waist and pulled him close. He leaned into his ear and whispered, "Don't tease me..."

He challenged him again, "I can survive a hurricane. I've been in war before."

"Oh really?" Xaldin grinned. "Mind if I test that?"

"Ha! Nothing you do would surprise me. You know what, get the handcuffs! Do whatever, I won't scream," Marluxia beamed. "Oh ho, how about a challenge? I have a rose and the challenge is... If i can make you scream enough before all the petals along the flower fall. I get to keep you another 150 days. Deal?"

"And if I don't scream, you induce to do something for me. For 150 days you are my bodyguard," told Marluxia. The taller gentlemen chuckled, "Deal"

Xaldin hoisted Marluxia up in his arms. He was grateful he was light and short; around 5'7" in fact. He took him over to the bed and let him drop on the sheets. Marluxia held his grin has he got nice and comfortable.

He laid down straight while Xaldin grabbed the handcuffs. "I guess I'll start off slow and steady," he said. "Oh! One more thing."

"What else besides handcuffs?" asked the pink haired male. "Blindfold...," he opened the dressing table beside the bed and pulled out a long piece of black cloth. "I enjoy it when they can't look. It makes it fun."

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "You're a sick man. What are you going to do besides fuck me? Tickle me to death?"

"Oh! I haven't practiced that in so long!" Marluxia's smirk faded. "It'll be hilarious if you piss the bed. You'll be so humiliated!"

Xaldin threw the blindfold at Marluxia and rummage through the chest for a camera the size of his pinky nail.

Xaldin placed the camera on the dresser and it emitted a bluish light. "There"

"You are not!" Marluxia objected. Xaldin climbed back into bed, took hold of the cloth and wrapped it around Marluxia's head. "Sick! You're recording this? Who does that?"

"It's for... reasons. Memories...," the smile on his face was sickening. Marluxia regretted challenging him. Stupid stupid stupid little man. "You're making fun of me!" Marluxia shouted. He just had to bring up past mistakes.

"Ha-Ha!" without stating anything more. He began to lock the handcuffs on Marluxia's wrist. Blind to everything in the room, Xaldin pulled the zipper to the man's coat. "Beautiful...," he muttered. He moved a hand down Marluxia's chest. Soft, smooth, he almost didn't want to bruise him. "Now, you are sure you want to? Right?"

He was being gracious? This couldn't be Xaldin. "You won't hurt me?"

"Want a safe word?"

"Roses...?" he drew in the first word in his head. "All right," Xaldin nodded. He planted kisses on his collar bone earning silence. Xaldin went lower, his tongue traced around Marluxia's navel. Silence but Marluxia licked his lips thinking to himself, He won't win.

Xaldin gripped the edges of his pants and drew them down. Marluxia wondered when he'd pull them off. He kissed his waistline, Marluxia squirmed. Xaldin blew air over the wetness, a coolness that earned a little jolt. He came back to Marluxia's face.

The man was gasping and shifted beneath him. The matters he did at Castle Oblivion weren't forgotten though Xemnas contemplated turning him into a dusk. Hence, the compromise was that Xaldin delivered a punishment.

Xaldin bent down and kissed his forhead. The sweetness made Marluxia tense yet the feeling stirred a ball of hotness in his stomach. "What's wrong? Don't know what to do with me?"

Xaldin scoffed, "I have ideas..." He put up his hand and a red rose danced in the middle of the room. "A special rose. The petal will continuously fall off and reset to it's full bloom."

He rubbed down Marluxia's sides, got off his gloves and placed two fingers on his left hand against Marluxia's lips. "Open your mouth," he dictated. He didn't necessarily have a choice, Marluxia parted his lips and nibbled at Xaldin's finger tips. Just to taunt him, he let out a few moans. His tongue focused on the middle finger. "Mmm...," he wailed.

Xaldin narrowed his eyes. He parted his lips to speak but decided against it. His attention aimed at the other's mouth. "How bothersome...," Xaldin lifted a third digit. Diving three fingers in Marluxia's mouth lit a fire in Xaldin. He bit his lips, "Enough...," he removed his hands. "Your making a mess."

"With pleasure...," Marluxia mocked. "I was never one with a clear record."

"Then, the graceful assassin has always been a dirty rose?"

Xaldin wrapped his hands around Marluxia's neck. his thumb caressed his skin. Marluxia arched his back, preparing for unexpected. A free hand traveled below him. Xaldin's fingers brushed against his dick. Xaldin arched a brow, "Thick..."

Marluxia blushed followed by a heave. "Ah... what..."

Two fingers invaded him, he squirmed under Xaldin. The hand around his throat tightened and the fingers moved side by side. "Ahh! Ugh..."

He spread his fingers apart, stretching him from within. "Ah... Ah...," hot... his vision dimmed. Marluxia jerked the cuffs. Xaldin plunged a bit richer. "I have to make sure you can take it."

Marluxia argued to tease him again. He wanted to say: Try me, but he didn't want anything he wasn't ready for. Heat rose and the hand on his throat made his eyes roll. Xaldin was rocking him in the bed. "Hmmm... mmmm... ah"

"You okay...?"

Marluxia nodded. Xaldin moved his hand from below and above. Marluxia was already losing the feeling. He rubbed his thighs together. "Don't lock me out now...," Xaldin joked.

There was a zipper noise, Marluxia's breath hitched. There it is, right over there! He imagined how big it was. Xaldin gave hints like when he'd catch him at random and rub against his side. Girthy, long, and something unimaginable. He wanted all of it.

"One final chance to say no," Xaldin noted. Marluxia had too much pride (but not like Vexen) to say no. "Stop dragging it on."

Xaldin gazed at the rose. Two petals had already befallen. "Okay... remember, your going to scream."

 _Yeah fucking right,_ he laughed in his mind. Xaldin placed the peak at the entrance. He tickled him with it. Marluxia bit his lip. 1 inch. Silence. 2 inches. Silence. 3 inches deep. Marluxia pulled at the cuffs, he grimaced. "What's wrong? Can't take me?"

"Shut the fuck up...," Marluxia held his breath. "Lucky for you, It's nine inches so you won't make the whole thing," Marluxia couldn't see his sadistic smirk. He bent his legs closer to his face, he proceeded at an agonizing pace. Marluxia sighed.

Xaldin straighten his face. Going at the speed of nothing; a ball of heat formed between them. He kissed Marluxia, driving his tongue between his lips. He was begging for a dance. Xaldin bit his lips gently. Marluxia sighed again at the ardent feeling. He's being so gentle, Marluxia thought. His kisses are breath taking.

Xaldin stopped. His left hand grabbed Marluxia's stiffened cock. He squeezed it tightly. Fucking him slowly and rubbing the member a bit faster. "You can't cum until I say so," Xaldin said.

"I can... hold it all day," that was a lie. Feeling him come in and out couldn't invite a better delight. Xaldin put his lips near his ear. He wanted him to speed up. "You like it?" he took. Marluxia nodded. "You want me to move faster?"

Yes, the words remained in his head. Xaldin pushed a bit deeper, Marluxia held his lips taut. Don't even pay him the satisfaction of moaning, make him work for it.

"You want me to get off the cuffs?" Xaldin pulled all the way out. "What are you doing! Come back!" Marluxia begged kicking his legs out and protest. "Oh my, does the big bad assassin like this dick?"

His face lit red. "No...," he messed up. "You got to tell me you want it," Told Xaldin. _You crazy S.O.B._ "No," said Marluxia.

"Say it. Say, Xaldin..." Xaldin lifted his chin upward. "I want it. I need it. I want it all."

Marluxia's lips quivered. He'd kick his own ass if he could. "I... I..." Xaldin lips stretched. "I... I... won't scream."

"Oh you won't?" Xaldin pursed his lips. "I see now, I'm going to have to break you. Here I was being nice."

Marluxia chuckled. "I'm not scared of a roaring hurricane!"

"Oh, well you won't have to worry. You'll be in a rain storm," Xaldin reached over and undid the handcuffs. Oh, such sweet reHe drew up and told him to get on his knees at the side of the bed.e bed. Marluxia removed the blind fold and caught Xaldin's dick. What the absolute fuck. It's a monster! It's rocking to the right and everything! "Down boy," he ordered. Marluxia grimaced, "What an ill mannered man," reluctantly, Marluxia got down on his knees and Xaldin sat on the border of the bed in front of him. "Bet I can make you groan," Marluxia rubbed his thighs. "Bullshit...," Xaldin scoffed. _I'll fucking bite you._ "This isn't castle oblivion, you aren't in control any longer"

 _I'm about to control your ass!_ "New Challenge!"

"You won't win."

"50,000 munny," Xaldin's eyes widen. "If I even make you moan, you have to pay me 50,000 munny."

Xaldin rolled his eyes, "If i get to make you scream once. I can fuck you for 980 days and you can't say no. You're my bitch."

Marluxia begrudgingly agreed. He stuck his tongue out, teasing Xaldin. He had his dick in his hands and wiggled it. Marluxia put his lips against the shaft, his tongue massaged the length and swirl about the tip. He kissed it and looked at Xaldin. "You won't get anywhere teasing me," Xaldin smirked. He patted Marluxia's head and moved his thumb under his left eye. "Such pretty lips you have..."

Technically, Marluxia was in Xaldin's custody for treason. Days passed and Xaldin didn't deliver any type of punishment unless this was his punishment. "You like my lips?" he asked whilst stroking the thick hammer in his hands. "Bet I can make you cum."

"Bet you can...," Xaldin leaned back. "You'll have to work for it though."

"With pleasure," Marluxia snickered. With that Xaldin clenched his fist as Marluxia took him into his wet cavern. His tongue added to the fire, licking at the head as he sucked the meat.

Xaldin took a deep breath, his right hand rested on Marluxia's head. Marluxia squeezed his thighs, Xaldin eyed the rose, two more petals had fallen. The taller gasped, he was poking the back of his throat. Marluxia slurped him, sucking him clean. He stopped, lifting his dick. He held one of his balls. "My word, Xaldin," possibly the first time he gotten Xaldin to make a face other then a scowl. His hand moved up and down as his lips nipped and kissed the melons beneath. Xaldin sunk in the bed, biting his tongue.

Marluxia's hand quickened. Xaldin gritted his teeth, he couldn't breathe. Marluxia licked and sucked making the other's eyes flicker. "Hm... ahhh," Marluxia glanced up. "Was that a moan?"

Xaldin narrowed his eyes. He waved his hand forward and Marluxia came to his feet. Marluxia climbed into the bed, Xaldin shook off the haze he was in. "Now, it's time to make you scream."

Marluxia rolled his neck and placed himself over Xaldin's lap. Xaldin patted his bottom, Marluxia lifted up slightly while Xaldin set his member beneath him. Marluxia gripped Xaldin's shoulders, his head raced. He studied the man in front of him. "It won't bite," Xaldin winked. God, I hate him now. The pressure when Marluxia lowered himself now was immense. He squeezed his eyes shut tight.

When he took in as much as he could. Marluxia let out a deep, heavy breath. "It doesn't hurt... does it?" Xaldin's hand brushed his chin tenderly. "Wouldn't want to hurt you..."

"I'm fine...," Marluxia huffed. _What the hell? He's hung! My ass hurts. Maybe I'll scream just for it to be over._

Marluxia gasped at sudden hands against his rear. He shivered as Xaldin squeezed his ass and pinched him on his hard manhood. He brought him back down and lifted him up again. Marluxia twitched, gliding on him and feeling him slip against his inner walls was even an odd yet pleasurable feeling. He wasn't used to him, at least he was going slow.

"Come on, you're a big boy. Do it yourself," Xaldin wrapped his fingers around Marluxia's cock. He licked his lips, "Go on. Bounce."

There was just so much going on. A seven inch inside him and Xaldin teasing the top of his dick? He refused to scream. He was toying with him, treating it as some sort of joystick. A firm grip and slow rub down. Marluxia shook each time he bouced on Xaldin.

His mind spun. Little by little, his lips parted and he drooled at the warmth in his behind. Marluxia dug his nails in Xaldin's shoulders; his hand sped up and he too quickened his stride.

Just to add more to the flame. Xaldin treated him like a lollipop, licking and nipping at him.

The way he slid down his long hard shaft drew out moans. Xaldin distracted himself from moaning and tightened his grip around Marluxia's cock. Marluxia threw his head back. "Can't cum until I say so...," Xaldin bucked his hips. A spark shot through Marluxia and he rode him harder.

He was using all his strength to not cum. His cheeks flushed, light headed and shallow breath. Xaldin stop rubbing him down and his thumb pushed the head of his dick. "Ah! Stop!"

"What's wrong?" though it appeared as if Xaldin, for a moment, was being caring. Marluxia knew he was trying. Xaldin jerked him off once more, he slapped his rear. Marluxia shook his head wildly, _don't cum don't cum don't cum!!_

Precum oozed out. Xaldin slapped his ass once more. He demanded he go faster. Marluxia had no choice but to listen, he went as fast as he could. He must have been doing something right because. If he wasn't mistaken, Xaldin grunted and uttered 'fuck'.

Suddenly, Xaldin shoved Marluxia off him. He forced him into a new position. His ass high and face in the pillows. The notion of him coming back into him. Marluxia bit the pillow, Xaldin cupped his quivering cock. "Ooo... you feel good," the younger muttered. Xaldin lifted a brow, he kept his hips in place as he began to thrust.

Little jolts hit Marluxia with each pound. His eyes rolled, the pillow soaked in drool. Xaldin went faster, he took his left hand and took hold of his throat. His dick melted his walls, Marluxia wasn't sure if he was up or down. "You gonna scream?" Xaldin taunted, Marluxia rolled his head backward. "Let me cum...," he begged, his voice trembling. "Hold it...," tittered Xaldin.

Too hot. He couldn't see clearly. The grip around his neck stiffen. Xaldin spoke in his ears, "You betrayed the organization didn't you?"

"Yes..."

"Are you going to do it again?" he could feel it coming, it was close!

"No!" Marluxia shook his head. He was panting and begging. Xaldin let his throat go and pulled his head back by his hair. Xaldin drove deeper; it was all Marluxia could think about. He was in such a trance until; he came.

The relief washed him. He screamed, _damn..._

He collapsed on the bed. He didn't want Xaldin to leave. Xaldin took deep breaths and leaned back exhausted. White dripped from Marluxia's ass. He filled him and neither of the two had checked the rose. Didn't matter, the petals fell off hours ago. Six times.

I am awful at writing sex and for a moment I had to look at Dramatical Murder sex scenes in the Japanese version.

I'm going to practice now...


End file.
